One piece:Remember me AcexOc
by MissMisa909
Summary: acexoc!luffy ace and sabo's child hood friend was taken away from them,the pain was worse for ace after the connection between each other. begging to return home makes a deal with a her kidnapper.now join her 10 years later finally free and nervous to see her family.she wasent kidnapped for her strength she was kidnapped because... well youll have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic on fanfiction i have more on wattpad so message me if your interested in reading on with the story! ~zeina**

"PIRATES! THEY'RE COMING TO OUR VILLAGE!" a villager screamed as he ran into Party's Bar. A girl with dark green hair to the point it almost looked black sighed. It has been only one year since Gol. D Rogers died. The man who sailed the ocean, he beat the grand line and gained the title pirate king. The last words of his "My fortune is yours for the taking... but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece!" She thought about this as she finishes cleaning out one of the last dirty glasses. 'Since that day pirates have been showing up every were.'

As she looks up, she sees a group of men walking into the bar. A quick glance she notices that they do not look to be too hostile. She started to blush as she looked at him. A tall man walked into the bar, he wore an old straw hat, with his red hair, and his smile so carefree. She watched as he walked over to sit at the bar.

She smiled as she walked in front of him. "So what will it be?"

"A round of drinks for my men, and a pint of your finest whiskey for me, and I would like to know your name." He said smiling at her.

Makino blushed "It's Makino and yours?"

"Caption Shanks, but call me Shanks" he said smiling.

When looking around Makino noticed that he only had eight people with him.

"So is the rest of your crew out and about?" She said getting his drink for him, and the men.

"No this is my crew. But it will grow, just started out last year on my own."

"Really so you decide to be a pirate after Gold Rogers passed on. Are you going after One Piece?"

"I was a pirate before Roger passed on. But the words Roger said gave me more passion to keep following my path. But for One Piece yeah I would like to find it, but first things first. I want to become one of the best pirates without having to find the one piece." He said smiling.

She smiled looking at him "that is a big dream you have." She walked off to give his men his drinks. While she was handing them their drinks she was getting orders of food for them.

"Shanks are you hungry?"

"What do you have?"

She walked over handing him his menu. Watching him look it over quickly, "I will like to have the meat and the potatoes."

She nodded and walked to the back and started to cook their food. She stayed in the back wondering about these pirates. She felt her face go warm when she thought of Shanks.

Makino smiled and finished cooking and brought out food for the men. "Here you go men." She said laying the food down on the table for the men. Then got them their refills, she smiled as they thanked her. She walked back to the bar smiling, "Here you go Shanks." She smiled sitting down across from him. He started to tell her stories of his adventures.

"You know you're a great cook. Why don't you join us? You could have a lot of fun." Shanks said smiling and taking a drink.

"No, I love my bar it's been my dream since I was kid."

Some of the crew members walked up "Hey Shanks we're going to do some shopping and scope out the town."

"Alright have fun." He said smiling then went back to talking to Makino "So what is life like on this island."

"Well it is not too bad. We don't get many pirates here so it is peaceful." She did not notice the time until it was closing time. Shanks stayed with her and made sure everything was paid for.

"Well see you tomorrow Makino." He said and waved as he left.

As she was counting her money she realized that unlike all the other pirates that come and go they did not just pay all their bill they also gave her a proper tip. She smiled watching him walk away. 'He really is a good guy. Cute too.'

Morning came and Makino watched Shanks walk in with his men. He was smiling and ordered food and drinks for his men. He smiled while eating "Makino you should join us. You're such a great cook. And you will love the sea. You will be able to do whatever it is you want." He said smiling at her.

Makino laughed while smiling, "Shanks me a pirate one I don't know how to fight. And you shouldn't tease a girl."

"Not teasing and hey I can teach you to fight."

Makino smiled at him, "Sorry Shanks I love it here. I love my bar it took a while to get it started. I couldn't leave that behind. I told you this yesterday."

Shakes sighed "alright sad would love to have a cute girl like you on my ship."

Makino blushed and shook her head. Some of the men walked up and dropped off their money and went ahead and left. She started to clean up while smiling.

Shanks sat there smiling, "So where is your family. I would think a cute lady like you would have a father chasing men away."

Makino sighed, "My parents died four years ago. They had come down with a sickness and passed on." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

Shanks rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Shanks spent as much time as he could with Makino; most of the time was him flirting with her. A week went by Shanks and his crew left for the sea. Only to come back a week later with some more treasure. When he came back to the village he told his crew to treat the village with kindness. The village soon grew to like the red haired captain.

Shanks smiled at Makino he had finished his meal, "so, out of no were this huge sea king showed up. So with the work of my crew we killed it and had meat for the week."

"You guys are lucky to be alive." Makino said looking at Shanks.

"It's nothing, so have any fun while we were gone." He asked and heard a clap of thunder. And could hear the rain coming down.

Makino smiled "quiet around here, nothing too big happened."

Shanks smiled and looked outside to see the storm becoming really nasty. "Wow its bad outside."

Makino sighed "yeah it will be fun heading home."

"Wait you don't live here you live somewhere else."

"Yeah I live on the edge of town. I still haven't been able to make upstairs a living area. Though I am not sure I want to. This way I can get away from here when I want."

Shanks smiled "well let me have the honor. Of walking you home. That way I know you got there safe."

"Shanks I will be alright."

"Why don't you humor me?"

"Alright Shanks you can walk me home." She said smiling. She went ahead and was starting to close the place up locking everything up. She went ahead and grabbed the money she made and went to the back.

Makino came out ten minutes later she had an umbrella. "Ready Shanks."

Shanks was smiling at her, "been waiting for you Makino."

Makino smiled and started to walk with him. Shanks was telling her about some of the crew members who were on the last pirate ship he was on. He left out who his captain and first mate were. "Yeah so he went ahead and fell overboard. I did not know he could not swim anymore. Till someone said something." He smiled "So I dove into the water and saved him. Funny thing he blamed me for it."

Makino laughed, "Seems you have lived a very exciting life." She said smiling.

"Why don't you come and join us. Just one trip if you don't like it I will bring you back." He said smiling at her.

She shook her head, "Shanks I can't. Why do you want me to go anyway?"

"Because I like you."

Makino started to blush and slipped on the wet pavement and started to fall. Shanks was quick and caught her. He was looking down into her eyes as her face was blushing. She could see a smirk on his face as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The rain was coming down so much no one could see Makino making out with the Captain Shanks in the middle of the street.

Some of Shanks crew noticed that Shanks had not returned to the ship that night. The next morning they saw the stupid grin on his face and the grin did not leave his face for the remainder of the next trip. Before he left her that morning he had promised to come back one last time so he could see her again.

This trip had lasted a lot longer than the ones before. They came back almost two months later. Makino smiled seeing him come in. She looked at the crew who was asking her for drinks and her best food. She went ahead and got their drinks and food. Shanks was at the counter and he watched her smiling when she walked back behind the counter. "Something is different it's like your glowing. I don't know what it is but you look gorgeous not that you haven't always you just look so radiant."

Makino smiled "Shanks come with me." She led him into the back. "Do you remember the night of the storm?"

Shanks started to smile, "Yeah I remember, how could I forget it. Why do you ask?"

She put her hands on her stomach, "Shanks, I don't know how to tell you this….. But you are going to be a dad."

Shanks stared at her in shock.

She knew it would be hard for him since how he is with his friends and the fact he likes to keep them close. "Look you don't have to worry about anything I will raise the child. And you can go achieve your dreams. You told me last time you would not be coming back and you did to see me one more time." She was upset a little and her eyes were watering. She was upset her unborn child would never see what a great man his or her father was.

Shanks wrapped his arms around her, "I will get a bigger crew I promise this and then I will come back. I promise you that I will come back to see you and our child. I am so sorry; that I will not be able to help you raise the child." He would love to use the place as a base till the child is born but knew. If he does he will just be attracting attention, to his un-born child. Shanks started to smile "Wow I am going to be a dad. Never thought this would happen."

Makino smiled and looked up at Shanks face "So if it is a boy what do you want to name him?"

Shanks smiled while thinking "name him after me."

"And if it is a girl."

Shanks stood there thinking. "Name her after water since I am always out at sea." Shanks said smiling.

"Alright if our child is a girl her name will be Misa."

Shanks spent as much time with Makino as he could for the next two days. Only his first mate knew that he was going to be a dad. Shanks knew what happened Gold Roger died; they were on the search for any blood relation to him. Shanks did not want that to happen to Makino or his child.

Nine years passed since she last saw Shanks. She smiled while she watched her daughter finish her food. The little girl reminded her of her father, with her red hair and brown eyes. She had the soft angles to her face much like her but on closer look it was the jaw line her dad had. She shook her head at how fast she was trying to finish her food, just so she could play with Luffy. The kid was very sweet and came to visit her all the time. She had seen some pirates since Shanks left. At the moment she laughed since her daughter wanted to be a marine, she said she wanted to be a hero. She had heard her daughter mention she wanted to be a pirate smiled and when Luffy walked in she jumped down and ran over "Hey Luffy." She said smiling.

"Hey Misa did you hear there are pirates coming. Some old guy said it was a crew that been here Misa smiled and looked at her mom "Mom can I go see."

Makino smiled "sure I'll take both of you there." She said and did so smiling. She looked to see the ship and it was Shanks flag. She gasped and looked to her daughter. "Sweetheart, that's your dad's ship." She whispered.

Shanks smiled seeing the island wondering if he had a boy or a girl. All of the original eight knew about him having a child with Makino. He saw Makino standing at the dock with a boy next to her with black hair. 'So I had a son.' He thought smiling to himself, though he doesn't look much like me. That's when he saw the girl with red hair next to the boy and talking to him and soon both glaring at each other. 'Maybe twins…' he had a bigger grin. He was happy to get off the ship and walk over.

"Hey Makino, who's the little ones?" he said smiling.

"Well this is Misa, Misa this is Shanks your dad. And this is Luffy he is Misa's friend."

"Wait Misa's dad is a pirate and she wants to be a marine…" Luffy said.

Misa glared at Luffy, "so what if I want to be a Marine."

"So you want to capture me do you?" He said smiling and walked with her and Makino to the bar.

Rena had grabbed a hold of Shanks smiling, "maybe, but depends how things go I like Luffy's grandpa he is cool and teaches us to fight and is strong. Garp is funny."

Shanks looked at her it was not what he thought when he dreamed of his family. Shanks sighed and lifted up Misa and carried her. The girl smiled when looking at them you could see that she looked just like her dad.

Makino was walking with Shanks, "so how did you get the scars on your eye."

"Meet a guy couple years back but its ok. So Luffy what do you wanna do?"

"My gramps wants me to be a marine…" he didn't sound like he wanted to.

When they got to the bar the rest of the crew was soon coming in and drinking. Shanks was talking about what life was like as a pirate and about his adventures. Luffy had stars in his eyes. And he smiled as his daughter also had her own stars in her eyes. She looked at him "Dad I might be a pirate it sounds like fun. Can I join your crew?"

Shanks laughed "sorry your too young sweet heart." He ruffled her hair and smiled. "I want to see you live your life without regrets, find someone you love and have a good life. And if you want to be a marine, be a marine. If you want to be a pirate like your old man, MisaI will be proud at whatever you do with your life." He said and messed up her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and started to give him a hug.

Over the years Shanks had fun spending time with Misa and Makino. He also became fond of the young boy Luffy. Over the time he taught Rena some fighting moves and also during the time after Luffy had eaten the devil fruit he saw Luffy fall into the sea. He had run to the edge ready to jump in, only to see his daughter who been closer run towards the edge and place her hand on the edge of the ship and jump over landing in the water. Running to the edge of the ship he started to freak out. About to jump in he saw his daughter pop up with Luffy holding onto her.

"Stop moving Luffy you're making it hard to hold onto you."

"Yes Misa." Luffy said as Misa swam Luffy to the beach.

Benn smiled while looking at Shanks "your daughter is already a strong swimmer and picked up on the sword training you been giving her. Seems she will be a very strong woman when she gets older."

"Yeah I just want her to stay safe. Happy to see she has such a good friend. Though I see Luffy getting her into a lot of trouble as she gets older."

Benn smiled "still find it funny she wants to be a marine. Do you know where that came from?"

"Makino told me Luffy's grandfather was in town when a bunch of bandits were giving the bar a hard time. And Misa was trying to stand up. They were going to hurt Makino and tear down her bar. But Luffy's grandfather is Garp."

"Wait THE Garp. The Marine Hero."

"Yeah one in the same. He showed up with Luffy and saved the bar and beat the bandits up. Seems he was visiting Luffy. Misa saw him as a hero and how he was given so much respect. She wants to be like him. Where people look up to you."

Benn smiled, "she's got a good heart. She will be good at what ever she does."

Shanks spent the next year using the Fuusha Village as a base. He had fun spending some time with his daughter Rena. He had grown found of Luffy and knew the kid will be big some day. Luffy was no longer saying he wanted to go with him but wanted to be the best pirate and would be the pirate king. Shanks took off his hat looking at it. He smiled and put it on Luffy head "Take care of this hat for me. And some day when you the greatest pirate give it back to me. He looked over and saw Misastanding with her mom. She looked upset as he walked over to her. "Hey sweet heart, I have to be going."

"Dad you will come back right?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry I don't think I will come back to this island. If I do it won't be for a very, very long time."

The crew saw the little redhead wrapping her arms around her dad's legs. "DADDY please don't go. Please daddy I don't want you to leave. I love you and will miss you." She looked up at him.

Shanks picked her up with his one arm. "I'm sorry Misa but I have to go. So you know I will always be thinking of you. You are my little angel." He kissed her on the forehead. "And hey when your older you can always set sail and come and find me."

Shanks smiled as she stopped crying, "Misa don't break to many hearts. And be safe sweet heart. I want you to be happy and safe. Do me a favor keep Luffy out of trouble will you? Your friend sure attracts trouble a lot. Shanks put her down and gave her a one arm hug. "Hey I left you a gift back at your room." He held her for a bit "I'll be on the grand line waiting for you to come and find me."

Shanks stood up and walked over to Makino "you sure you don't want to cook for us."

"Sorry I have a daughter to raise."

Shanks leaned in close to Makino and whispered to her. "Keep Misa safe, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." He looked to her who nodded and he smiled as he walked past the two crying children who were trying to hid their tears. As he got one the ship and started to sail away he waved good bye with his one arm.

**ok thats it for the first chapter,i was like rushing through my homework just so i could write this chapter!anyways you'll learn more about misa's personality ~zeina**


	2. Chapter 2

**okkk guys heres chapter 2!and im coughing now after a week of being sick then getting better -_- so yoaaa heres da chapter yoyoyo**

After shanks left things became hard for Misa,the town's children always picked on her for her scarlet red didn't really mind though because Luffy would always cheer her ever since he left to the mountains,more kids teased her.

Misa shuffled her feet towards the bar where her mother worked.

She hummed as she walked towards the bar.

Suddenly a group of Bandits came along and in a split second she found her self surrounded.

"wh-who are you?"she asked clearly scared out of her mind.

"oh,you don't have to worry about that"one smirked.

"look at that hair!we could sell it and pretend its a mop!"one bandit whispered.

"c'mon we spent too much time on that straw hat boy already!"the gang leader spoke.

Her eyes became wide with anger."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"she asked balling up her fists and running towards him."why you worried Hun?"the leader spoke lifting her by her hair.

she gritted her teeth in town villagers noticed and hid behind some barrels and such.

"let...me...go!"she spoke carefully.

"or what are you gonna do? miniature punch me?"

"i said LET ME GO!"she screamed.a huge gust of wind came barreling down from the sky's and clouds of rain and flashes of lighting could be seen.

Suddenly a huge bolt of lighting stuck to the ground electrocuting the villager suddenly ran way.

The villager ran and ran until he reached Makino's slammed open the door and Makino was pouring some beer for a marine obviously known as Garp.

"Is something wrong?"Makino asked.

"y-y-you h-h-have to s-e-see t-t-this!"the man said clearly out of breath.

"your daughter she was attacked by bandits!"the man shouted.

"WHAT!is she OK!?"Makino jumped to her feet.

"yes but she...just come!you too garp these are wanted men!"the man said and ran out as Makino and garp followed...

"MOVE YOU SIMPLETONS!"garp said as he pushed towards the crowd.

there was a petrified Misa and she slowly turned around

"she has to go.."Garp said and everyone stared to yell in protest.

**thats it for tday!yeh srry cuz i hv gymnastics real soon so i managed to sqeeze in a chapter!hopefully ill update more theirs gunna be more pairings not just misa and gunna have t shre the spotlight wth others for now!**

**~zeina**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok srry for da looong wait!anyways i was rlly busy this week and yuuh oh happy april fools!did u hear that youtube prank it sorta ticked me off but yeah anyways on with the chapter!**

**Misa p.o.v**

Ok well um that was weird... eh whatever as long as Luffy's safe then i'm happy.I turned around because i heard some gasps.

I saw mum and Garp i think his name was. Garp whispered some things to mum,her eyes widened then her eyes became glassy then she nodded.

"Come on"garp said as he tugged me harshly to this path up a mountain.

"where are we going?"i asked

"shut up"he said.

i rolled my reached a little house in the knocked on the door.

A curly fat lady opened it.

"Here i got another one"he exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY!"the fat lady screeched.

"Dude could you calm the fuck down?"i said crossing my arms.

the lady jaw dropped and garp laughed like no tomorrow

when garp calmed down he said"may i remind you of your past "incidents?" i could jus-"

"OK OK!"she said."goodbye Dadan,misa"he said and left."HEY WHERE YA GOING GET YO ASS BACK HERE!"i yelled in 3 boys ran to the i recognized to be Luffy.

"LUFFY!"i screamed.

"Misa?"he said."what are you doing here?"he asked

"i don't know"i shrugged my shoulders.

"She's coming to live with you brats"Dadan pointed out.

"WHAT?"2 other boys beside Luffy yelled in boy had straight sleek black hair,coal black eyes and freckles splattered on his nose and cheeks. The other boy had a tooth missing a cut on his cheek and curly short blonde hair.

"Why you got a problem with a girl living with you?"i smirked.

"duh no body wants a _girl_ living with us"the boy with freckles pointed out making "girl" sound like a rodent.

"so just turn around and go back home little girl"the blonde said.

i frowned."well too bad freckles and gay lord cuz it looks like im stuck with you two"i said sticking out my tongue while Luffy was rolling on he ground laughing.

"well seems you guys are getting along"Dadan said shutting the door behind her.

"GAY LORD? DO I LOOK LIKE A GAY LORD TOO YOU?"gay lord said. i nodded.

"freckles?yeah real original flat chest"freckles said.

"GOOD ONE ACE!"while gay lord and "ace" high five each other..I started to giggle which turned into a laugh.

"sabo...i think you went too far"Luffy said.

"flat chest?obviously im 8 what do you expect?"i stated.

All the boys were lost at words.

"i made it here to live with you i will always be smarter"i said and skipped towards the door, opened it then shut it.

I opened the door once more.

"AAALLLLWAAAYYYS"i said bringing out the word. then shut the door again.

Dadan showed me where i slept it wasn't royalty but whatever.i think she wanted me to be depressed.

i walked towards the kitchen and food was flying bandits were fighting over a piece of steak.i ducked when i saw a rice ball heading towards me.

i saw Luffy along with sabo and ace so i walked over to them

"hey"i said with a grin.

ace mumbled something that sounded like whatever,so i rolled my eyes.

"hey!"sabo said with a grin.

Dadan set a ball of rice in front of me.

"that's all you get!if you want more your gonna have to hunt like ace sabo and Luffy."she said then left.

i reached for my food when i saw luffy's rubbery hand reach towards my rice.i jumped up and tackled him

"NO WAY ARE YOU GETTING MY FOOD ASS FACE!"i yelled trying to get my food back while ace and sabo sweat dropped.

This is gonna be a very interesting house...

**ok guys that was the chapter!i would really like some constructive reviews or just plain reviews too see how i did,so please review!pwetty pwease?in the last chapter i said how they would be more pairings so ill reavel 2 in the nxt chapter ;) oh oh oh!how did you guys like the chapter?anywho ill try to update more and more often but that decides on ther esponses ill get from each chapter(like if i did rlly well ill upload within 3 days if barly any reviews or none maybe up to a week or 2 or if no responses at all then up to a motn).so c ya guys later!"**

**~zeina**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey y'all this might be a short chapter only cuz i have my acting session later at 6:30 but ill try so yup here we go!oh and r&r pwease?**

**~zeina**

"OK ONE OF YOU BRATS WILL HAVE TO CLEAN UP!"Dadan screached."NONONONONONONONO WERE GOING BACK HOME!"Luffy pouted.

Then the boys rushed out to their "home".I sighed and shook my head."I guess that your gonna have to clean up!"Dadan said with a smirk.I shrugged,its not like its death or somthing."WHATS GONNA MAKE YOU CRACK?' dadan screamed and i just backed away into the kitchen and proceeded to wash all stink in 349 dishs.

I hurried so i could catch up to ace,sabo and Luffy and see their _house."Ugh_ i swear i have grandma hands now" i muttered under my breath feeling the water soak into my after the last disgusting dish.

i quickly grabbed my trench coat off the ground and ran out the door "ill be back!" i said shutting the door.I ran until the middle of the forest and started humming.I searched the woods for about half and hour when i found them.

"hey guys!"i said with a grin on my face.

ace turned around and said "what the hell do you want now,brat?".

my jaw litterly dropped,sure i might have been called idiot and loser but _** brat**_ was the final line and i was fuming by now.

"says the boy who cant eve-"i started but Luffy interrupted me.

"m-m-m-misa l-l-look be-be-behind y-you"he stuttered rolled my eyes.

"is this another scheme to try to get rid of me?"i said really mad.i felt a raging breath behind me.

"look sabo you can try to sc-"i said turning around then seeing a lion beast.

ace just stood there angry."run you baka!"he screamed.

"..."

"...come on misa you don't stand a chance against that beats"sabo yelled in usion with luffy.

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOD!THATS SO DAMN CUTE!"i said rushing to the lions side then patting and stroking its fur while it and sabo dropped their jaws.

"YOU IDIOT YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!"they said punding my head.

"ooww stop!"i yelled trying to get away from them.

after 5 minutes they finally stopped.

"can we keep him!"i begged ace just frowned.

"what do you mean by _we?" _ace asked and i instantly frowend.

"but arent we friends?"i just gave me this hard look.

"just let her stay"sabo sighed and that instanly boozed up my attitude then i jumped up to hug sabo.

i wrapped my arms around him."YAY!THANK YOU!"i shouted

sabo just rolled his eyes and we walked to their house which was actully just a tree helped me up.

"g'night"ace and sabo and luffy said.

soon a thunderstorm came and i instantly woke up. i hated thunderstorms,normally i'd run to makino but shes not here... i i went to the person closer to me which was Ace.

i shook him until he woke up.

"what?"he said groaning.

"can i sleep with you?im scared of storms"i said softly.

"no"he replied.

"please!"i begged.

"no go away you brat!".their was that word again and i just frowend and tears started to form in my eyes.

"ugh fine!"he said and pulled me towards his bed and i snuggeled into his chest while he pulled me close.i soon fell asleep.

**aww so cute!anyways i managed to fit a chapter in so yay!any reviews?pweasse?gtg so lates everyone!**

~zeina


End file.
